Seeing specters
by Serra Belvoule
Summary: Please... Reviews...rnSeriously, I want reviews, please!
1. Introduction

Hello, and welcome to my very first article. Hope you like it!!

It was a hot and peaceful morning, and an exausted girl was lying on her bed, it was no other than Sakura Kinomoto, the great card captor.

So there she was, sleeping more than she had to, as usual, but she had a good reason this time, though; she had recently battled, sealed , and even changed to a sakura card the card of the nothingness, sealed for centuries under an old building until it was demolished.

To make it worse, Syaoran had returned to Hong Kong with Meirin just after saying how he felt abouther, and Yukito had dissapeared; Yue said that it was because they couldn't coexist in the same body, it was very dangerous to both of them. Even Tomoyo wasn't around; and that was because she had left on a long vacation with her mother.

Also, her father had to go on an exposition or something like that, and would stay in there for a couple of weeks; and her brother Touya accepted a part-time job in a big hotel, but it was so far away that he had to stay on a room in the hotel.

Sakura remembered how had Touya left, saying something like: "I'm going far from here, so I won't be seeing your mounstrous face in a while. Take care." It wasn't a very warm goodbye, but it was his way to express.

Anyway, she still had Yue and Kero, so she wasn't so lonely, but she felt a little depressed because of the fact that suddenly everyone had left her.She still wondered how her father had let her stay by herself at home. Ok, she was on her summer vacations, and she was responsible, but still, she wasn't so sure about it.

Suddenly, her alarm clock started to ring, but as usual, the only one who woke up was Kero, and as always, the first thing he thought about was: -Breakfast!!- he shouted -Sakura, wake up,what are you waiting for? I'm starving, make me something to eat!-

Sakura woke up with a big scream –KERO, STOP IT, I'M UP!!!-

A few minutes later, both of them were sitting at the kitchen. –Yuck, this hotcakes taste awful!- said kero

-Well, it's not my fault that you ate all the sugar in this house, Kero!, wait, I've got an idea, I'll just have to use the card of Sweet, that way, even the chairs will taste delicious.-

-Great idea Sakura, do it now!-

But something didn't worked, The key was released, the card was in the air, she called sweet and touched the card with the key, it even glowed like all cards do when they are summoned, but the Sweet just didn't appeared. Kero suggested –Maybe Sweet is still asleep, why don't you try using other cards?-

-Ok, I'll use the Glow.- And she did, or at least she tried, but when she called it by it's name, nothing happened.--Kero, what is going on?-

-I do not know, this never happened to Clow, but why don't you ask him-

-Have you forgotten that he passed away a lot of time ago?-

-And you, Sakura, have forgotten about the card Return?

-Well, you seem to forget that cards aren't working-

-You won't loose anything by trying- And they tried to use the cards, but it happened the same that happened with Sweet and Glow.

But when she used the card Voice, even if the Voice didn't appeared, it made some sounds, like tying to say something, but even Kero couldn't understand it at all.

-What was the Voice trying to tell us? asked Sakura.

-I hate to say this, but we'll have to ask for the help of that brat, after all, he's a descendant of Clow.-

-We're going again to Hong Kong?- asked Sakura, starting to get a little exited.

A soft and silent voice sounded from the back –that won't be necessary...- it was Yue, who had returned from a night travel.

-Why it won't be necessary?- asked Kero

-Because he's back from Hong Kong-


	2. Syaoran returns

Guess what? I've got more ideas. Enjoy!

- - - - - -

Syaoran knew something was not right when he first opened his eyes at a cold morning; he stared for a few seconds at the sun seeing the falling snow.

-Snow? Wait, it is summer! -

He was thinking this when suddenly a strange feeling stuck him.

-It cannot be, I feel the presence... of a Clow Card!

Even if he was seeing it, he couldn't believe it, the card Snow was showing up in his front yard. Luckily for him, his house was a little far from the town, so no one had noticed, but still...

He remembered perfectly how Sakura sealed it, she even changed it to a Sakura Card, but the presence he felt was not a Sakura Card, no, it was undeniably a Clow Card's doing.

But how was it possible?

He knew he had to do something

-Mother- said Syaoran as he entered his mother's chambers. -I'm returning to...-

-I already know, please take care. -

-I will, goodbye. -

He was not surprised that his mother knew that much, after all, she was a powerful sorceress too, and she even helped Sakura once. (For reference, ask for Sakura's first movie). Also, his clothes already packed and his sword prepared for the long travel, and, after he was settled, he left for Tomoeda.

So there he was, waiting for the train to arrive while he was thinking, he thought what would he say when he met Sakura again. He still was a little confused and scared, but mostly puzzled of how Sakura could have reaction after he told her how he felt, would she laugh at him, or maybe she felt the same way. Probably she was as confused as he was.

He was still wondering this when the train suddenly stopped.

-Strange, we haven't arrived yet, is this a Clow card doing? -

Suddenly, he heard a quite familiar voice.

-Syaoraaaan!!!! - It was no other than Meirin. –You won't believe this, your mother called to tell me you were returning to Japan, and I just couldn't resist the chance to go with you. So I packed and ran to the train station, but when I arrived, the train was already leaving, but I wouldn't stay and let you have all the fun by yourself, so I ran until I caught up with the train, and that's when it stopped, because there's no train driver who will stop me from going with you. Are you happy to see my? You know, we haven't talked in a long time, so it was time for us to spend some time together, don't you think? And...-

-Meirin-interrupted Syaoran

-What? -

-Please be quiet-

The train started again to move, and some time later, Meirin shouted again:

-Look, Syaoran, there's the station, we're so close to there, I can almost see Japan's radio tower!! Aren't you exited Syaoran?

Well, I...

In that moment the train stopped, and a recorded voice of a woman said: "The train of the 12:30 AM has arrived at Tomoeda, please descend in calm and order. Please travel again with us".

-So this is it- though Syaoran­ –we're back at Japan.


	3. The begining

The mist was deep and no one could be seen around, silence was absolute and shadows of trees danced with the wind.

Where am I? - Thought Sakura, -Am I alone? –Is anyone there!?- She screamed, but heard no answer.

Suddenly, she saw two strange shadows moving in a strange way, they were getting closer to her and she could hear a slow breath, and when the shadows stopped, they were beside Sakura.

She could feel their warm, the soft movement, the beating of her own heart. Then, she swallowed hard.

Who are you?- she asked; the shadows gave no more answer than pointing toward a place in the mist.

Are you..-But a light beam that came from the middle of the misty trees interrupted her question, and she saw for a moment a face she could recognize, but then more came, and one of them hit Sakura in the shoulder.

Ahhhhhh! She screamed, the pain was so deep, so... real; it was then when she heard her name.

Sakura....., Sakura......

Who is it? Where are you?

You must know the beginning, know it, for it holds the power.

What power? What are you talking about? I can't see you.

Sakura...Sakura!...Sakura!!! SAKURA!!!!!

Sakura woke up with Kero's screams.

-What is it, Kero? Why can't you let me dream?

-There're big things going on, first of all, some Sakura cards have been making appearance in public, second, most cards lost their colors, and third, Tomoyo, Meirin and Syaoran are back!!

-What!?, Why didn't you wake me up before?

-I tried, but you are such a sleepy head...

-Ok, whatever, let's clear things out, what do you mean cards are on the loose?

-Look from your window and you'll find out.

Sakura peeked out and almost felt from the big shock.

-There are flowers everywhere, and the presence of a Sakura card is strong, why didn't I feel it before?

-Because you were still sleepy, but don't worry, the only cards that have showed up are harmless, although they may rise a lot of confusion.

-Well, we'll talk about it later, but what about Tomoyo and Syaoran? Why are they back?

-Tomoyo is back because I called her to tell her the news on your cell phone, but I have no idea of what is HE doing here.

-Well, I'm pretty sure Tomoyo won't want to lose the chance of taping a thing like this, but what is going on?

-Sakura, look!

And she looked towards the place Kero was pointing out, which turned out to be where she kept the Sakura cards, but she couldn't believe what she was sawing, a Clow card was losing it's color like if it was being unpainted by an invisible brush.

It was the card of the Flower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Meirin were unpacking at the old manor where they used to live while they were studying in Tomoeda.

-Syaoran,- said Meirin- why do you think the Clow cards are acting so weird?

-They are Sakura cards, remember? But I have no idea of what is happening.

-Can Kinomoto be doing this?

-I don't think it is her doing, but all probabilities are still uncertain.

Deep inside him, he knew that it was not her who did this, but he was still scared of what would he do when he meet her.

-Last time we saw each other... he started to say.

-Yes, what?

-Nothing, forget it.

-Awww, ok, but promise it wasn't important

-I swear.

-Well, I've got something important to tell you, Syaoran, and that is about Sakura and Tomoyo,

-What is it?

-They are here, in the front door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later the four of them were having tea, but none of them said a thing.

Suddenly Sakura asked:-Why did you came back?-

Syaoran was about to answer, when Meirin interrupted:-We saw Sakura cards in Hong Kong, so we immediately came here to see you and figure out what the problem was.

-And when Kero told me about it, I just couldn't resist the opportunity to see my beloved Sakura card captor- said Tomoyo eagerly.

Suddenly, Kero came out from Sakura's back pack and asked

-So what are you planning to do?-

Everyone was surprised, because even Sakura forgot about him.

-why don't we ask Yue? He might know something.- Said Sakura

-great idea- said Kero -but, where is he?-


	4. Yue's gone

-What do you mean he's gone? –Sakura shouted angrily to Kero

-I told you, I can't find him anywhere.- said Kero

-But how can you be so sure he's not anywhere around?-asked Meirin

-Well, he and I have a kind of special link because we were created by the same magic power, and I cannot feel it anymore, and also his presence is uncertain; I feel like he is like lost and at the same time in a very familiar place-

What do you mean with that?- questioned Tomoyo

-What I mean is that he may be trapped in another dimension or something, but I am not completely sure.-

-Could this have a connection with the cards not working and running rampage?-asked Sakura

-What! You didn't said something about that, we came here because they are also wandering in Hong Kong, but we didn't knew that the cards couldn't be summoned.-Syaoran was quite disturbed, he felt uncertain about what to say, and he couldn't believe that the first thing he said to her was so rude, so he quickly tried to apology.

-I'm sorry, I'm just nervous because this is very unusual and they may hurt someone.-

-It's ok, don't worry-both Sakura and Syaoran blushed, it was obvious that Sakura also felt a little uncertain.

-Sakura, didn't you said something about voice responding in a certain way?- Tomoyo suggested.

-You're right, maybe if I focus really hard something may happen when I use it-

And then she released the power of her staff, and everyone looked anxiously to what would happen there.

Sakura took out the voice card and then the magic circle appeared, she concentrated and said a kind of spell of her own invention, to ask for the help of the card: -Sakura card that has the power of the voice, reveal us the secrets of this mystery, and help us find the solution, voice!

And then the voice revealed itself, she looked kind of weary and dusty, but it was undoubtedly it.

She said in a strange but familiar voice: you who control the former Clow cards, see what lies inside the spirit of itself, find the truth of their origins.-

Then the voice disappeared and the card fell to the floor.

-What was it trying to tell us?- asked Meirin-

But Sakura started to say something, as if she was trying hard to remember something.

-Wasn't that... the voice of Clow?

-You're right, it was him!- Kero almost bumped to the roof when he jumped from the lamp where he was sitting. –and he was using the Voice to tell us an important thing, but what?-

-Find the truth of their origins; was he talking about the cards?-Syaoran was desperate to say something to help.

-It may be a possibility, but what origins may he be referring to? And Sakura can't use them, so what's the case?- Kero admitted

Everybody continued thinking for a while, when suddenly Sakura said:

-Wait a minute, Sakura, remember that you said something about return?-

-Yes, and you quickly remembered me that at this time, they are useless-

-I think I get his idea, what if you combine the Return and another card, so you can see what happens, maybe we can get a clue of what is going on- Syaoran surprised even Kero, that admitted that it was he's idea.

-OK, I'll try that-

And again, Sakura took out the staff, but this time she took the card Return, but when she was about to started, she said –What card should I pick- (you can imagine an anime-style fall)

-Why don't you choose voice, after all it is the one who told you that-suggested Syaoran, again too fast to impress Sakura.

But Meirin interrupted –and why not other card, I mean, what make it so special-

-In m opinion, you should use Dark or the Light, because they were the most loyal cards of Clow- Said Kero

-Or you can pick the Wind or Fly, they were your first ones, and maybe the one who appreciate you the most- said Tomoyo

-I made up my mind, I know which card I'll pick- declared Sakura.

And she took out her staff (again) and took out two cards, then the magic circle appeared and she said words that spoke out of her heart: -Sakura cards, hear my plea and take us to the origins, let this story be told: Return! Hope!.-

Yes, she chose the most valuable card that she created fusing her card Love and Clow card Nothingness.

In that same moment, the magic circle that symbolized Sakura's magic glowed more and more, filling the room with light, and they disappeared from that room.

When the light of the magic power vanished, they were standing in a place very familiar, Tomoeda's airport.

But that was not the most strange part, the thing was that Sakura was standing next to...Sakura.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing, that was the time when Sakura created the Love, in the day Syaoran returned to Hong Kong, and in that moment both Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other and blushed. They felt the love feeling the air and I that same instant, they lost all ties of their shyness.

But time was still running.

They saw Syaoran getting away and Sakura crying the tear that created the card. Then it was all over, Sakura was already walking to the exit.

-So what now?- Asked Meirin –I don't want to be stuck here forever, I want to go home!!-

As if someone has heard her screaming, the circle of light surrounded them again, and glowed, and again it vanished, leaving them in other very familiar setting: it was when the card Nothingness had already been beaten and was ready to be sealed.

No one could believe what they were seeing. It was like a reflection of their own past, and also, the feeling inside that moment.

For an instant, an idea crossed Sakura's mind: -Hey, this is showing us how the cards were created!-

Kero seemed to hesitate about something-But, but, when was the Nothingness created? Are we seeing that again? Are we seeing...Clow?-

They knew seeing Clow was really shocking for Kero, after all, he created Kero and Yue, along the Clow cards.

A presence suddenly struck them.

-That is Yue's presence! He must be near-exclaimed Kero.

-I can see him! He's flying toward us, but he seems to be wounded- Said Meirin

-what happened to him?- asked Syaoran

Yue was alive, but he was bleeding from his arm, and he could barely fly.

Then, he arrive to the same place they were

-Sakura- he said, and then he fainted.


End file.
